All The Colour In My Life
by Mayu-chanotaku56
Summary: "His world had been void of colours, till she tipped the paint over..." A certain blonde headed female had coloured his world after he had washed it in grey. He had just come to believe that colours weren't that much of an eye-sore when she is forced to let go. After 5 years in grey, will he welcome the chromes again? Read to find out. SasuNaru and a lot of other jealous guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I'm back after an entire year of jaw-breaking stuff happening to post another SasuNaru. LOL. But I wanted to post this on Wattpad but since this is my home (pun intended) I decided I'll put it here first! I hope you like it!**

* * *

_"I keep remembering you between crossroads  
You knew me when I had nothing else  
I could smile at the thought of you  
The place where you are"_

_-HOME by BTS_

* * *

The fifth Kazekage was known far and wide for a lot of reasons. But none of them centred around blondes chewing his brains out. Well, not technically, but you get the point.

The Kazekage looked up at his best friend and very unlike himself, heaved a sigh. He stood up and went to stand in front of the female clad in black. She pushed back her hood revealing her blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Her skin was porcelain with three whisker-like birthmarks on either side of her cheeks. She stood straight, wielding a katana on her back and what not weapons inside her black cloak.

She looked up at the taller male defiantly. Her question bounced in his head and he placed a hand on her shoulder. Did I mention that he absolutely disliked physical contact?

"You should head back now. What has it been? 5 years?" He said after a long pause. His pale green orbs searching her eyes for something.

"4 years, 11 months and 25 days" She murmured quietly in her musical voice. He smiled a bit.

"See? I'm sure they all miss you." He pointed out. "Besides, you succeded in your plans. I don't see anything that is holding you back from heading home." She turned her gaze to the ground.

'Home?' She thought. 'Was Konoha, her home?' She contemplated the question before she nodded her head.

"I guess I'll go back." She said, her face lighting up in a smile. He smiled back.

The 18-year-old in front of him had grown so much in the last 5 years. She had left alone the immature dreams of her 13-year-old self and set her mind to only one. Protect Konoha. But it'd be lying if he said that she'd given up her dream to become Hokage. She was mature now. Her thinking was like a Hokage already. He wouldn't be surprised if she was made the next Hokage.

She looked at him and he pulled her in an embrace. She tensed but soon relaxed and patted the Kazekage's back. She was one of the reasons he hadn't submitted to the beast inside. He let her go and she brought two of her fingers up and saluted him before disappearing. He chuckled at her actions and soon drowned himself in the paperwork, his mind effectively pushing her to the back of it.

* * *

Far from Suna, in the midst of trees and rolling grasslands stood the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha. In the middle of it stood the Hokage monument in all its glory. The six faces on the monument let the people keep in memories, the people that once governed it. The ones that made Konoha what it was today.

Speaking of today, a gentle breeze was raging in Konoha, as if carrying a message for someone. Or maybe _someone_.

Kakashi looked outside his window, or rather, the Hokage tower's window. It had been a year since he had been given the position. And he truly wished he could pass it that gracefully to someone of the potential. And there didn't seem to be any shinobi in Konoha who could gain the title. At least, they didn't seem to be here now.

He sensed a familiar presence out on the roof and made his way there. If it was some enemy, he had to alert the ANBU. But the chakra signature seemed to be hidden for everyone but him. It was warm, in the slightest, with a little edge to it. Something he hadn't sensed before.

As he reached the roof, he blinked twice. A blonde head was peeking from a black cloak and he was staring at its back. As he walked closer, he heard a light chuckle. His eyes widened as he paused. The person turned around.

And in front of him stood the most beautiful girl with long blond locks and crystal blue eyes. A striking image of his late teacher. She smiled and her birthmarks curled with her cheeks.

"I'm back, Kakashi-sensei." Her voice was the music itself. He felt his vision blur but smiled anyway. He embraced her tightly.

"Welcome back, Naruto."

* * *

She softly let him go and looked at him. She smiled wide as she said, "Congratulations on carrying on Obito-sensei's dream!" At this, Kakashi's eyes widened. She chuckled lightly and patted his forearm.

"I already know about them. And I'm calling him sensei because it feels weird just calling him Obito. He _was_ your friend." She finished and Kakashi smiled as he ruffled her hair. "Hey!" She protested but smiled nonetheless.

She turned around and looked at the place beneath the roof and suddenly, her resolve to come back wavered.

"How will I tell them..." Her mumbling voice trailed off. She pursed her lips in a straight line. Kakashi looked where her eyes had rested and spotted the Konoha 11. He turned to her. "Don't worry, I'll handle that." He said as he gave her an eye smile and asked her to follow him to his office.

As he opened the door, she put on her hood. She looked around. The shinobi were the same. The same ones she had seen when she was here, almost 5 years ago. Tsunade had been the Hokage then. And she finished with a chuckle, she had been a hot-headed idiot. She mused how different she was now. She looked at Kakashi who was watching her from his desk and she looked to the side while she made her way to the seat. The Third's face greeted her and she smiled a sad smile. She looked at Kakashi and he seemed to read her mood as his eyes gave off sympathy. She sat down opposite him and shrugged off her hood. "Crap" she muttered as her long hair tumbled out and pooled on the floor below. She quickly picked it up and tied it in a bun. She looked at Kakashi as the kage gave her a small eyes smile.

"More feminine now, are we, Naruto?" He said as she scowled at him. "You are?" She smirked into her hand at his expression but soon straightened up to tell him her whereabouts for the past 5 years.

"I just travelled all the time." She answered truthfully. "I didn't stay at a place for too long. Not even for 3 days." She took a breath and ignored his surprised expression. "For the first year, I trained in Kusa and Taki and plotted my invasion in Oto. At first, I was supposed to finish it myself but I ended up getting help from someone." She paused and Kakashi raised an eyebrow. She sighed. "I had help from Uchiha Itachi. I think he told you."

Kakashi nodded and asked an ANBU to call in the 'not anymore missing'-nin. Itachi had returned to Konoha 2 years after Naruto had left with a Konoha scroll that stated the actual records of what had caused the Uchiha massacre and although the crimes he had committed were no joke, he had been cleared of the crimes and was currently residing with his brother in Konoha. A lot of the decision was done due to the pressure from the Fire Daimyo. As she stood up to gaze outside the village through the window, there was a knock on the door and Itachi walked in. He wasn't in his ANBU uniform but rather in combat clothes. His eyes darted to the back of the person next to the window but he bowed in front of the Hokage anyway.

"Itachi-kun, I think you might be happy to see who's finally returned to Konoha." At which Naruto promptly turned around and shot him a small smile. She bowed in respect. "It's nice to meet you after such a long time, Itachi-san." His eyes widened as he looked at her and he too bowed. "I feel so too, Naruto." She straightened up and offered him her hand which he shook and before she could pull away, he pulled her hand, causing her to fall on his chest and he hugged her. She awkwardly stood there with red cheeks. He let her go and chuckled at her face. She pouted and moved to stand in front of the Hokage. She shrugged and murmured, "Too much physical contact in a day than I've had in 5 years."

At this, the two guys chuckled and she continued. "After that, I moved to Yu and Shimo and then guess where I went?" She asked with excitement. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and Itachi shrugged. "Uzushiogakure!" Their eyes widened and she shrugged this time.

"I knew about mom. Ero-sennin told me and Uzumakis are hard to find. Anyway," She continued with a smile. "I learned a lot in Uzu. I had to dig up a _lot_ but I found my family scrolls on Fuinjutsu and" She rubbed her neck sheepishly. "A few Kinjutsu too." Pausing to look at the shocked faces of the two men, she looked outside, it was growing dark by the minute and soon night would fall.

"For the next year, I plotted on destroying Akatsuki but I needed help from an insider so," She pointed at Itachi. "My source, Uchiha Itachi-san, kept me updated and we both finished off or broke away the Akatsuki. I'm still in contact with a few of the ninjas but we had to kill the lot of them. They weren't cooperating and it was taking too much time." At Kakashi's nod, she continued. "For the next 3 years, I have travelled the lands and mastered this little one here," She patted her sword. "I have to admit, the only thing I liked about travelling all over was gaining her." She said as she took off the sword from her back and looked at it in adoration. Then her eyes narrowed and her lips formed a line. "But I guess I have to leave it here, right?" She said as she kept the sheathed sword on the table. Kakashi watched as she reluctantly withdrew her hand. She really liked it sword it seemed.

She continued, "Anyway," She smiled a small smile, "Now, I'm finally back. I thought I'd come back for some time but I guess..." She trailed off and Itachi asked. "You plan on leaving?" At this, she smiled and shook her head, her hair swaying with the motion, making her look adorable. "I'll stay."

Kakashi smiled at his ex-student. "Well then, welcome back, Naruto!" She smiled. And Itachi piped in.

"Yeah, Welcome home, Naruto."

* * *

_"It's been a while, Mi Casa  
With you, I just feel rich  
I'm back, hi, Mi Casa  
You left it on, your switch"_


	2. Chapter 2

**First things first,  
****To Ray-moon: Aww! Thank you so much for reviewing! And IKR! Naruto and BTS are a match made in heaven! I can't believe no one has made song fics of them! Well, I have one on Wattpad if you wanna read, just go to Wattpad and my username is Galactic-Soul. I know you'll like it!**

**Hope you like the chapter!**

**And Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, do you think _I_ would have made it SasuSaku or NaruHina? No, right? Exactly!**

* * *

"Across the desert and the sea,  
This wide, wide world,  
I wandered,  
Baby I, I could make it better,  
I could hold you tighter,  
On that long road,  
Oh you're the light"

-Make It Right by BTS

* * *

She smiled as she thanked them. She turned to the window to see that night had fallen and lights were sparkling in the village. She turned to Kakashi.

"You're not going to bind my chakra, are you?" She asked while she rubbed her palm with her fingers. She was nervous. "If you bind it, I'll have to feed on Kyuubi's chakra and that is just demonic in itself." She finished as her eyes darted to his face and then to the floor.

"No, I can't really bind that much chakra either. You have crazy Chakra reserves." He answered, his voice calming her down.

"So, what are you going to do?" She asked, her voice still calm but her demeanour had changed. Kakashi seemed to think it through and he looked at Itachi. Itachi went up to him and they talked in hushed voices about it. Well, Naruto was keeping her ears closed since her senses were a bit more 'sensitive'.

"Well," Kakashi cleared his throat. "We can't put you under house arrest and you aren't even a missing-nin, so I guess..." He trailed off and stared at the blonde's expressionless face. "Just a few formalities and that's it!" He answered, smiling his famous eye-smile. She looked at him and smiled while visibly relaxing.

"Okay." She answered while she took off her cloak. Inside it, she wore a loose burgundy crop top with short sleeves and black leather shorts with over the knee-length black socks. She wore shinobi sandals and the look was finished by a kunai holder on her right thigh and black fingerless gloves. Kakashi stared at her and Itachi had suspiciously turned a little pink. Kakashi moved his eyes towards Itachi and forcefully coughed a bit. Itachi's eyes widened and he looked anywhere but her.

'Uchiha..' Kakashi growled out in his mind but put on a smile outside. "That's some... uh... good clothing choice." She flushed slightly and answered. "Temari-nee and Kankuro-nii made me choose this." Kakashi nodded. He'd have to keep the guys in control now. He almost sighed. He turned to Itachi and narrowed his eyes.

"Itachi-kun, can you please call the council members and Naruto's teammates?" He gritted out. He was not liking this Uchiha staring at his precious baby girl like _that_. Wait, did he just say 'precious baby girl'? If what was happening was already not enough, he was already losing his patience. Itachi nodded and took off. And they were left in comfortable silence.

"Kakashi-sensei, I didn't tell you one thing." She stepped closer to him and leaned down next to him. Her eyes hardened and she whispered. "Pein. We couldn't locate him after disbanding Akatsuki. He might still be plotting something against Konoha." His eyes widened. "If he attacks, I would like to fight him. But for the meantime, it's better if we stay on guard." She finished and stood up straight just as the door swung open.

"The least you can do is knock." Kakashi mumbled, sighing.

* * *

The meeting had long ago finished and Naruto had been given her headband. When the new Team 7 had entered the room, their jaws had dropped. A black haired shinobi with pale skin, also known as Sai had reacted the quickest. He had walked towards her and handed her an ink flower and kissed her hand. It would be an understatement to say that Naruto was surprised. In her normal defence mode, she had retraced her hand and moved to Kakashi, calming herself down before she did something horrible in front of the entire council.

Kakashi cleared his throat, eyeing the members of the team. Sakura was staring at Naruto with an expression full of surprise and Sasuke, well, the man was torn between staring at her beauty and being surprised. But he was hiding it in an Uchiha way.

Naruto was nervous, as he sensed her chakra. "Well," He started. "As you can see, Naruto here has finally returned to Konoha and is now more than qualified to join Team 7. What do you think of it?" He asked, smiling at his pupils. Sai smiled back. "I would love to have a beauty like her in my team." He answered and as Kakashi looked at Naruto, she gave him an is-he-a-creep look. He wanted to answer but, truth be told, he wasn't sure if he had to answer yes or no. So he remained silent.

"Ahem," Sakura's painfully screechy voice came. "I don't have a problem either." She answered, flashing a small smile at Naruto. The blonde soon found herself smiling back slightly. Sasuke just gave a "Hn" as he tried to look anywhere but her.

'Uchihas...' Kakashi's brain growled out. Were all the Uchihas not used to keeping their hormones in check? He soon dispersed them and gave Naruto her apartment key. He smiled at his teacher's child.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." She smiled back as she shot a longing look towards her sword and started to walk out. Before he had the chance to, Naruto turned. "Kakashi-sensei, can you tell me where Tsunade-baa-chan is?"

He smiled. At least one of his students was civil. He gave her the whereabouts and watched as she put on her cloak and nodded at him before she disappeared.

* * *

Tsunade had expected a lot of things. Like, winning in her current gamble or Shizune popping out of nowhere to stop her. But what she had never expected was to see one Uzumaki Naruto outside her door in a crop top and shorts. What was the young woman thinking? But Tsunade had been pleased to see her and had invited her in. Not before embracing her, of course.

"So, you're finally back, huh?" She asked the girl over her cup of tea. The blonde nodded. After asking the necessary questions, Tsunade came to one her mind was screaming at.

"What are you wearing, Naruto?" She tried to show her that it didn't bother her but she was clearly failing as the blonde laughed nervously. "It isn't my fault, Baa-chan! I was with Temari-nee and Kankuro-nii!" She said, defensively. Tsunade sighed.

"Anyway, you met your team?" She asked to which Naruto replied. "If it means meeting Sakura, a stoic Uchiha and a creep then," She nodded, "Yeah, I met them." If Tsunade had been put off by her clothes then this was a full blow. A creep? That was most definitely Sai. She cracked her knuckles. If Naruto had made Sai do something improper, then it was obvious that tomorrow all the guys would be drooling over her. A tick mark formed on her head and she cracked her knuckles, all the while smiling.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'm sure Sai didn't mean to come off like that." But inside her head, the Sannin was thinking of ways to torture the former Root member. Naruto calmed her down and took her leave, promising the Sannin that she was strong enough to protect herself and that it was highly unlikely something was going to happen tomorrow.

Tsunade shook her head as she exited. But a smile formed on her lips. Her favourite person was back and that was enough to lighten up her mood. Konoha had just lost its colour after she had gone. As she made her way to her room, she wished that the blonde would make the village as lively as it was before. But she knew it wouldn't be that easy. The village had never accepted Naruto as theirs and it was unlikely they would do so now.

With her thoughts in the air, she vowed to protect her grandchild-like figure. She vowed to make everything right.

* * *

"This eternal night with no end in sight,  
It's you who gifted me the morning,  
Now can I hold that hand?  
I can make it right"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hii! I feel awkward writing this since it's so out of character for me but! I'm gonna do it! Please support me! Fighting!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Naruto belongs to Sasuke.**

* * *

_"You're not mine but you're the best,__  
__My body twists and turns in front of you,__  
__I want to approach you but you're seriously too beautiful"_

_-War of Hormones by BTS_

* * *

There was silence. Silence except the blonde's gentle breathing and the rush of water. The birds were starting to wake up and their chirping was still a low sound. Naruto sat in the lotus position and had her eyes closed. The cold water of the waterfall fell on her head and it didn't disturb her one bit. Her black Gi was completely soaked and sticking to her skin as the water glistened on her skin. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and pooled behind her. Her eyelids turned an orange hue but she stayed put. After a while, she opened her eyes and stood up, the waterfall split into two. She walked out of it and sat down on one of the rocks. She felt a presence come closer to her and she recognized it.

The leaves crunched under the feet of the person and Naruto hopped off the rock. The sound of walking stopped and Naruto almost laughed. The person behind her spoke.

"Excuse me? I haven't seen you around here before." Naruto smirked before answering. "Oh, yeah, I'm kinda new here." She had recognized the person as the Hyuga Prodigy. She walked forward and stopped in front of the waterfall, careful to not let him see her face.

"Who are you?" He asked and she smiled and turned around. "Aw, man. You forgot me already, Neji?" She watched as Neji stiffened. His hair had grown since the last time she had seen and it was still in that loose ponytail. He wore a white kimono shirt with black pants, shinobi sandals and Konoha headband.

He stared at Naruto for moments before he blushed and cleared his throat. He walked towards her and she looked at him. "You're back.." She smiled in amusement and nodded her head. "I think so." He motioned for her to sit and soon, they were sitting side by side on the rocks.

"When did you return?" He asked as he looked at her black and thoroughly soaked clothes. She squeezed out the water from her ponytail and answered. "Yesterday." She looked at him when she felt his eyes on her and he looked away. He nodded at her answer.

"But really, out of all people, I wasn't expecting you here." He said as he shrugged. "I can understand. Just came here for some training and meditation." She answered and looked at the waterfall. And he had to admit. She looked really pretty sitting there in just a black Gi and a simple ponytail. And unconsciously, he voiced his thoughts out.

"You've turned into a pretty lady." And as soon as the words were out, he was slapping a hand to his mouth with a furious blush. She snapped her head to look at him and her face heated up. "Um...Thanks, Neji." She answered and stood up. "I'll be going then." He nodded and they bowed at each other and she walked away. And the poor prodigy was left sitting there, staring at where she had sat before.

* * *

Naruto opened the gate of her apartment and walked in. The place was farther away from the main market and in a secluded area. It was large enough for her and was fully furnished. She walked in and took her shoes off. The lights were off and she had already opened her curtains. As a result, sunlight was streaming in and lighting up the small but cosy apartment.

She walked to the bathroom and peeled off her slightly moist Gi. She stepped into the shower and turned the water on. She let it run over her body as the warm water washed off the dirt. As she stood there, her thoughts wandered to her team. She wondered how everyone had reacted to her sudden leave. She shrugged and started washing her hair. She could think about it later.

The ring of the doorbell forced the blonde to get up from her position between scrolls and walk towards the door. Wondering who it was, she opened the door to be greeted by a mass of pink hair. She stepped back as the kunoichi barded into her apartment followed by a look of sympathy from a blonde kunoichi who stood outside. Naruto looked up and met eyes with Ino. The girl had changed a lot from the last time she saw her. She was wearing a purple high collared blouse with a long skirt and pink lipstick. Her hair was as long as Naruto herself and she, according to Naruto, looked pretty. Ino smiled at her and Naruto smiled back, motioning her in.

Now that she paid attention, she looked at Sakura. She was wearing a sleeveless red qipao dress that reached her upper thighs, with white trimmings and white circular design on the back. It was tied with an obi. She wore black shorts underneath the dress with black gloves and pink elbow and knee protectors. Her hair was still short but it looked nice on her.

Naruto walked in after closing the door after Ino and asked them to sit down. She walked into the kitchen and came back with tea. After taking a sip of it, Ino started. "It's good to have you back, Naruto. I was starting to feel you wouldn't return." She said as she looked at the blonde sharply.

Naruto laughed nervously and Sakura interjected. "You haven't seen around the village, right?" At which Naruto nodded. "Well then!" the pink-haired kunoichi exclaimed. "Let's go and show you around." And soon, a very reluctant Naruto was being dragged out of her house and the cups of tea were left unattended.

* * *

As they wandered the streets of Konoha, all the eyes turned to look at Naruto who was painfully oblivious to all the stares. The guys were staring at her with their mouth wide open while the girls were downright jealous. Sakura and Ino were chatting aimlessly and the blonde found it hard to join in. She looked around at the new shops and noticed a pair of guys staring at her. When she stopped and paid attention, she recognized them. It was all the guys of Rookie 11. She barely registered it before a certain Inuzuka jogged up to her. He stood in front of her and she realized that she wasn't with the two girls anymore.

"Hey, Naruto." Kiba greeted her, with a blush on his face. She greeted him back. "Hi, Kiba." She couldn't quite grasp why all the guys she had met were turning red. "How's it? You know, back in Konoha and everything." He asked, scratching his neck. She smiled and replied. "Still getting used to it." She failed to notice that his eyes had widened at her smile and his blush had darkened. Just when he was about to speak something, Naruto was pushed to the ground by a hyperactive dog licking her face.

She erupted into a fit of giggles and tried to calm him down. "Stop it, Akamaru." She said between giggles and Kiba was finding it hard to look away. Her face had gained a healthy colour and she was sitting on the ground and Akamaru was licking her face. Even all of the guys had stopped their conversation to stare at the girl who was currently looking rather adorable.

After Akamaru had calmed down, she scratched his ears and patted him on the head. The white dog barked in joy and she laughed once again. "He sure has grown." She said to Kiba. He blinked his eyes and let out an undignified, "Huh?" At which she smiled and repeated her statement. Kiba nodded his head dumbly and watched as she said something about meeting later and ran to catch up with the two best friends. Even when they had turned the corner, Kiba couldn't move. The Inuzuka boy was broken out of his daze by Chouji. Just as they turned around, he muttered under his breath. "Damn, when did Naruto get this attractive?" To which he only received a "Troublesome." and glare by the stoic Uchiha. Kiba smirked at the said ravenette and continued teasing him all the way till they parted their separate ways. And safe to say, one Uchiha went home in a bad mood and extremely irritated that day.

When Itachi asked Sasuke about it, all he got in answer was a muttered phrase about beautiful blondes who were too damn hard to approach.

* * *

_"Girls are the best,__ best gift, best gift,__  
__My real wish is__  
__Only you, only you,__  
__If it's you, I'm ok,__  
__Oh, I can't hold back every day"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like it! We already reached 180 views! Damn. Thanks, guys!**

**Disclaimer: Sasuke refuses to let anyone look at Naruto.**

* * *

"_Let's meet when the lilies bloom  
And say goodbye when they wither  
I didn't think I'd get over you easily but  
Is it selfish of me to hope you are the same?"_

_-Just One Day by BTS_

* * *

Naruto looked around as they walked through the busy streets of Konoha. Every once in a while, she would overhear someone whispering behind her back and feel people's hateful gaze over her. The other two were oblivious to the looks and words and continued their animated conversation, asking her what she did all these years. As the sun started to increase its heat, the girls decided to head back and meet up tomorrow at a cafe. Naruto declined. That particular owner had thrown her out once and she didn't wish to repeat the same mistake again.

She started to walk back and this time, she noticed, the people were not whispering anymore. She gulped and picked up her pace. When they forgot all their civility, she jumped up and took to jumping roofs to get away. She soon found herself in front of her apartment. She unlocked the door and walked in, muttering a small "I'm home."

The house felt empty beyond words. The light of the Sun was making the wood shimmer but still, the painful feeling of loneliness crept up her spine. She sighed and walked into the kitchen, making herself some lunch. As she finished it up and washed the dishes, her mind wandered. It would have been better to just go back to her life before. Travelling from place to place. Meeting new people. At least, she would be too occupied to know that she was alone. Just for one day, she wished. Just one day, when she wouldn't have to live in a silent place all by herself. Just one day, when she wouldn't have to feel the pain of not having anyone except herself around. She laughed at herself lightly and smiled bitterly.

"I wish you were here, Mom... Dad.."

* * *

The raven-haired shinobi lay on his bed. One of his feet was dangling from the frame and he had one arm under his head. He thought back to the events of the day. Naruto had returned yesterday. She had returned after 5 years and it would be an understatement to say that she had grown. She had grown into a really beautiful lady and none of the guys was not aware of this. All of them had their eyes on her and frankly, Sasuke was pissed. She was his teammate, for God's sake. But he knew deep inside that he was one of the reasons she had left.

When Orochimaru had come to the chunin exams, he had tried to give Sasuke the curse seal. She had saved him. She had pushed him out of the way and broken him out of his stupor. She had slapped some sense into the Uchiha and pulled him away from the Snake obsessed Sannin's grasp. And in return, when the council had come to know what happened, she had been punished. And without saying a word, she had accepted. He never understood why it was her fault. If anything, it was the man's fault. That day, she had walked over to him before leaving and told him something. Her words echoed in his brain.

"Don't worry, Sasuke. And don't beat yourself up over it." She had given him a smile. "It wasn't your fault. And if anything, when I come back, promise me we'll still be friends." And they had joined pinkies with identical blushes on their faces.

He smiled as he remembered that time. He still hadn't really met her fully. He hadn't even talked to her. Sasuke sighed. He couldn't deny the fact that the blonde had returned to be a walking model. She had gained all the curves in the right place. And her voice... Damn, that was one of Sasuke's weak spot. Was it just him or was her voice pure music? She didn't even seem to know that she was having that kind of effect on the guys. And Sasuke loved it. Sasuke loved her oblivious stares. The way she would blink her eyes if she was confused and the way she would scrunch up her face when something out of her grasping ability happened. Did she still do all that? He wondered. Her face had lost its baby fat over the years and now she had sharp features with her ever enigmatic blue eyes. Her birthmarks were the most adorable thing in Sasuke's opinion and don't even get him started on her rosy lips.

Sasuke flipped around and buried his burning face in his pillow. God! What was he thinking? He had never had thoughts like this for anyone before and he was genuinely confused. He groaned in his pillow and let out a deep sigh.

This was one of the reasons why he wasn't able to approach her or even talk to her. She was too damn beautiful. She was hopelessly clueless, which added on to the list. Even if he decided to man up and face her, she would be too oblivious to his advances.

Sasuke sat up. He had to either get rid of his feelings or become a real Uchiha and try to woo her. Keyword being try. He had noticed how Kakashi had looked at him the day before and he knew that his former teacher would be less than willing to even give him a chance. He stood up as his thoughts swirled in his mind. Just one day. He just wished for one day he could spend with her. Just one day where no one would disturb them. Just one day with his Naruto.

Oh Lord, he rubbed his face with his palm. Uchiha Sasuke was losing his mind. Over one certain Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Night had fallen and a certain blonde haired kunoichi was lurking around near the Hokage's office. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The Hokage had called her to his office and she had no idea why. She heard a muffled "Come in" and she slowly opened the door. Kakashi was sitting at his desk, looking at her. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"What did you call me for, Kakashi-sensei?" She questioned and he smiled. He motioned for her to sit and she sat down on one of the chairs. Kakashi then started.

"Well, since you gave us information about Pein and all, I thought I could do something in return for your benefit and for our village." He leaned forward. "So, tell me, Naruto. Would you like to join ANBU?"

Her eyes widened and she stayed put. A moment passed and she slowly came to. A smile broke out on her face and she nodded vigorously.

"I would love to join ANBU!" She answered, her voice clearly showing her emotions.

Kakashi chuckled and gave her a smile. "Then it's decided. Your training will begin next week." At this, her spirits fell down. "Why next week?" She asked, her face suddenly losing its colour.

"You just came back. You need to rest." He told her and she pouted at him. Before she could give any reason for him to change the date, he said, "I know. But no missions for you right now." She looked at him with her puppy dog eyes and he looked away. He sighed when she didn't back away and gave in.

"Fine, but just one mission." He said and she cheered. He looked at her and smiled before telling her that he had something else for her. He produced her katana from behind his chair and looked at her widened eyes.

"Since I know you are not going to betray us, you can have your sword back." And just as he finished his sentence, he was greeted by a blinding smile and a look of pure gratefulness. She took back her sword and walked out.

As soon as she stepped out, she bumped into someone and she looked up. Looking back at her were midnight orbs. She blushed and mumbled a sorry but before she could walk away a voice broke into her thoughts and she ceased her movements.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out to her and she turned around. "Would you like to train with me tomorrow?" He asked and she looked at him before nodding and smiling at him and waving at him as she left, leaving behind a flustered Uchiha with a racing heart.

* * *

"_Just one day, __if I can be with you__  
__Just one day, __if I can hold your hands__  
__Just one day, __if I can be with you__  
__Just one day __  
__If only we can be together"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, I can't believe it! We're already reaching 300 views! Thank you sooo much! I hope you like this chapter! Review, please!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

_"This is too hard, is this path right for me__  
__I am confused,__  
__Never leave me alone,__  
__I still believe even though it's unbelievable,__  
__To lose your path,__  
__Is the way to find that path"_

_-Lost by BTS_

* * *

Naruto watched as the Sun peaked in through the clouds, its ray finally awake. She looked around at the training ground. She had to meet Sasuke here and she had arrived super early. Not having anything to do, she stuck to leaning against a tree and training her senses. She closed her eyes and located the sounds of birds, swaying trees and blowing wind.

Soon, she felt a chakra signature nearby and she pushed herself off the tree. She wore her usual attire. But she had left her cloak at home. She watched as the black hair of the Uchiha emerged, followed by his face and then his body. She walked up to him to the middle of the ground and smiled softly.

"Morning, Sasuke." She said and he replied with a nod. they both quickly took their fighting stance and got ready. Sasuke charged at her first, using only taijutsu and she blocked his attack. They both kept exchanging blows, their hands and legs a mere blur. Sasuke skidded back as she found an opening and landed a powerful kick on him. He stood his ground and the next thing she knew, he was making handseals. She smirked at him and waited until he launched his jutsu.

"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu! Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique!" As he said this, flames burst out his mouth in the form of a large dragon. Naruto watched as the dragon neared her, she whispered. "Suiton: Bakusui Shoha. Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave." She punched the ground as a huge wave shot out, extinguishing the fire. Sasuke raised his eyebrow, so she could defend herself against fire and he wondered when she made the handseals. He smirked as he started making handseals for another attack. She watched him carefully and she smiled when she noticed the handseals. She jumped back and waited for his attack as her hand neared her kunai pouch.

"Raiton: Shichu Shibari! Lightning Release: Four Pillars Bind!" He said as four pillars emerged from the ground, trapping her. She smirked as she hid from his vision and brought her hands up in her favourite seal. She left her clone there and before the lighting gathered around her, she teleported behind the pillars. As the lightning died down she looked at Sasuke. He had his eyes wide open and was watching fearfully. She hid behind the pillar and watched his face with amusement. As he neared the pillars, she stood still. He looked inside and took a step back.

Naruto had created a blood clone and it was lying on the ground lifelessly. Sasuke neared it and as he crouched down, he called out, "Naruto." After getting no reply he shook the clone, his body visibly tensing. He looked in horror at the figure that lay in front of him. His heart was beating erratically and his mind was a haze. As he turned her over, he didn't notice a small whispered jutsu and the pillars descending into the earth. He just sat there, looking at who he believed was Naruto. His mouth felt dry and as he shook his head to make sense of it, the clone disappeared with a loud poof. His head snapped up and his onyx orbs met with endless blue ones. Naruto smiled and gave him her hand to help him stand up. As she pulled him forward, he gained control and she soon found herself in a warm embrace. Her face heated up and she felt him rest his head on her shoulder. She mustered up some courage and patted his back. He whispered slowly, "Don't ever do that again, dobe."

Her eyes widened and she hid her face in his chest, inhaling the deep and intoxicating scent of her teammate. This wasn't the kind of hug they would give each other when they were kids. It was more... needy. It was... more. She took a deep breath and whispered back, "I won't, teme." Somehow, this contact felt so satisfying. So comfortable. So needed. So blissfully wrong yet so painfully right.

Sasuke had the same things going on in his mind. He had his arms full of a girl who had given him light. A girl who had become his sunshine in the day and his shadow at night. A girl who had painted his world with the brightest colours when it had been dipped in a bleeding grey. After his clan had been massacred by his own brother, his world had been void of colours till she tipped the paint over. She had made him realize what bonds meant. What love meant. What _life_ meant.

He inhaled her scent. It smelled like a fresh breath between trees. Like the pressure had been lifted somehow and he was standing in the middle of a forest. The damp soil. The fresh leaves of spring. The scent of the air itself. He smiled softly as he felt her hide her face in his chest. He was sure she would hear his heartbeat, it felt so loud to him. He slowly let go of her and noticed as her face was flushed red. The colour of blood lingered on her cheeks and she tried to hide it with the back of her hand, all the while looking down.

He leaned down and brought a finger below her chin, lifting up her face. He felt trapped as he gazed into her impossibly blue eyes and he tried to memorize every glitter. Every sliver of the emotion in them. She met his gaze equally mesmerized by the depths of his steel grey eyes. She blinked and took a step back, turning around so that her blushing face wouldn't be visible to him. Her heart was beating painfully fast and she could hear the rush of her blood. Sparing a glance or two at her teammate, she gulped and said, "I'll... I enjoyed training, Sasuke." She took a shaky breath in. "Let's do this again sometime." And with that, she bolted for her house.

* * *

She looked up as she watched the monument. It had been her dream. To become Hokage. To earn everyone's acceptance. To surpass the Fourth. But now... She let out a sigh. Now she didn't know what to do. One day she's wandering over the world, the next she's back home. One moment she's battling enemies, the next moment she's battling herself. She stood up on the roof, her hair swaying slowly with the wind. She had gone all out and grown out her hair. The blonde locks now cascaded into beautiful waves, down to her ankles. The Toad-Sannin had told her that her mother had long hair and she had decided to grow it out herself. She ran a hand through them.

She watched as the lights of Konoha twinkled in the black night. She smiled a small smile and jumped down. Opting to walk back to her apartment instead of teleporting. She walked through the empty streets of Konoha, her path illuminated by the moon. It was ironic, how she knew one path but was clueless about the other. She had no dream to be specific but she had one goal. Protect Konoha. And she was doing it. She was trying her best.

She thought about the offer Kakashi sensei had presented. ANBU. She could become one. And a good one at that. She stopped walking as she wondered, why was she protecting Konoha? A village that hated her guts. People that saw her as nothing but the demon. She shrugged, unable to answer the question. But she knew deep down. Her parents had lived here. They had died for this place and she wasn't going to let their sacrifice go the waste. So she would protect Konoha. She would give her everything to this village. She had a goal now.

She started walking again, a confidence in her step and didn't notice the black eyes staring at her retreating figure.

* * *

_"Lost my way,__  
__Constantly pushing without rest,__  
__Within the harsh rainstorms,__  
__Lost my way,__  
__Within a complicated world without an exit,__  
__Lost my way,__  
__I wander,__  
__I want to believe in my path"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the views! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Never owned Naruto.**

* * *

_"Everyone says that I used to be so little and now I became a hero__  
__I say that something like destiny was never my thing  
World peace,  
A great order,__  
__I just want to keep you safe"_

_-Boy With Luv by BTS_

* * *

He opened the door to his room and walked in. It was a spacious one, with the walls painted a light blue and the bed covered by a deep blue bed sheet. There wasn't much furniture except a table, a closet and a door leading to the bathroom. He walked as if in a daze and laid down on his bed. He placed his arm over his face and a sudden blush covered his face. He buried his head in a pillow and groaned out.

He had lost all control and had hugged her! What was he thinking! But she had felt nice in his arms. It was like her body was made to fit- Oh God, what was he thinking? Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at the picture kept on his bedside table. It was a picture of team 7. Sakura was smiling in the middle while Sasuke and Naruto were glaring at each other. He held up a hand and traced his fingers over the blonde. He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Where were his Uchiha instincts when he needed them? Why couldn't he have just walked away? But he had been scared that something had happened to her. Her clone was lying on the ground lifelessly. He didn't know much about the jutsu but he had made sure she would be able to escape it. And he had been scared out of his mind. He had been scared to lose her. Lose her after she had finally returned.

He needed her. It wasn't a stupid obsession or a baseless addiction. It was a heart-wrenching need. She had saved him. Saved him from his doom. Saved him from his destruction. Saved him from the black and whites. She had saved him from himself. And he could do nothing for her. All he gave her in return was banishment for 5 years. All he gave her was pain.

And now, all he could give her was confusion. He flipped over and laid down on his back. "Just what do you mean to me?" He asked, his eyes on the ceiling, looking at it but seeing nothing. Friend? He mused. "More…" Best friend? He shrugged but it didn't fit. "More…" Love? He held up his hand towards the ceiling, a small smile creeping up on his face.

"Maybe…"

Sasuke waited on the bridge. He had received a message that his team was going to get a mission. He was excited to see Naruto but he hid it with practised Uchiha ease. In the span of 24 hours, he had gone through every possibility to confirm his feelings. He had finally found an answer. But he didn't know how to approach Naruto with this. Knowing her, she was probably the most oblivious person in the world when it came to love. But he was going to try hard.

He felt a chakra signature heading his way and he plastered his face with his famous emotionless mask. Soon, a pink head appeared and walked towards him, standing too close for comfort. A lot of things had changed, but Sakura hadn't. She still couldn't take no for an answer and she still clung onto him like a leech. He felt her move and soon she stood just beside him, her skin in contact with his.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun." She greeted, batting her eyelashes at him. Some would think she'd have grown but she hadn't. Sasuke moved away and answered in his famous words. "Hn." When Sakura started talking about some useless stuff, he tuned her out. He was losing his patience waiting for his blonde teammate and possible love interest.

And it seemed like the Gods heard his silent prayer. He sensed her presence soon before she appeared in his line of sight. She was running towards them. She was wearing a loose burgundy crop top with long sleeves and black leather shorts. She had ditched her cloak and over the knees and was wearing her thigh highs instead. She was carrying her sword on her back. Her hair was in a high ponytail that was braided and a few strands were framing her face while she had her side-swept bangs covering her forehead. To Sasuke, she looked amazing.

She reached them and put her hands on her knees and panted. She looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. Kakashi-sensei called me in last moment. And I didn't want to lose chakra by performing jutsu when not needed." She said as she stood straight. She was easily taller than Sakura but still shorter than Sasuke. She reached his ears and due to her petite frame, she looked much taller.

"I don't think Sensei told you about the mission, Here," She handed them a scroll. "We have to go to the Daimyo and deliver a scroll and also, he has some business with me." She flushed slightly at this. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. After a brief discussion, they set out towards their destination.

Sasuke had had enough. The pink kunoichi was so oblivious to his dislike for her that she couldn't even see him glaring at her. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Naruto. She looked like she was deep in thought. He shrugged Sakura off and slowly made his way towards Naruto as they ran towards their destination. Just her presence was enough to calm him.

"We're here to meet the Daimyo," Sakura said as Sasuke and Naruto stood leaning against some trees in front of the place. The guards looked at their headbands and looked at Naruto briefly before they nodded and the trio set foot inside. Sakura was leading them as the other two jounins seemed reluctant. As they neared the hall, a voice from the side stopped them. They all looked at the person. And Naruto walked in front of Sakura.

"We need to give a scroll to the Daimyo. Please let us in, Hana-san." The elderly woman looked at Naruto and pushed up her spectacles. As her vision cleared, she gasped as she recognized her.

"Naruto-chan! It's been a while since you last visited! Go on! I'm sure Hiroshi is waiting for you." She smiled as she led them inside. By now the other two jounins were already surprised. It seemed like the Daimyo knew Naruto personally.

As they entered inside, the first thing they noticed was a man in his early twenties sitting on the seat for the Daimyo. They knew that the Daimyo was changed, but someone this young? He had long brown hair and deep crimson eyes. He was a good looking man and Sakura found herself blushing. He was wearing a pale blue kimono and his hair was resting on his right shoulder. As he noticed Naruto, his eyes lit up.

She walked over to him and bowed down. Sasuke and Sakura quickly followed. At the Daimyo's deep voice commanding them to rise, they rose and straightened. His eyes were fixed on Naruto and she was staring back confidently. He smiled and stood up. He was the same height as Sasuke, his gaze shifted down to look at the blonde's eyes. He walked over to her and bowed a bit before he picked up her hand and gave the back of it a kiss. He stood up, still holding her hand.

"Naruto-sama," He addressed her and if they could, the Konoha nins' eyes would widen more. "I'm so happy to see you here." At this, she gave a nod and pulled back her hand. She held up her palm towards Sakura and she handed her the scrolls. She looked back at the taller male and opened her mouth. Her voice as cold as ice.

"We came here on the Hokage's order, Daimyo-sama. He wanted us to deliver these to you." She handed him the scrolls as he looked at her with gaping eyes. She took a step back and looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "Shall we head back now? Or do you want to rest?"

Sakura looked at for a moment and then stuck to Sasuke's arm. "Whatever Sasuke-kun says." Naruto nodded and looked back at the now composed Daimyo.

"We'll be heading back then." She gave him a curt nod and turned around. Just as she took a step back, a hand grasped her wrist and she turned around, her eyes a cold blue. Hiroshi let go of her hand and started, "Naruto-sama, I asked you once and I'll keep asking you. But please give me a straight answer. I don't want to hope on delusions." His eyes were pleading her and she looked back with her fierce gaze.

"I think I've made myself very clear. It's a No. Please excuse us, Daimyo-sama. We must leave before dusk." Ans she turned around and stormed out.

Sasuke looked at her and then back at the heartbroken Daimyo. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "If it's not too personal, may I know what your question was?"

The Daimyo looked up and answered. "I had asked for her hand in marriage," He paused as the jounins eyes widened. "But it seems like she has yet again rejected me." He gave them a small smile. "But it's fine. It was her decision in the end. Please visit sometime." He nodded at them and watched as the jounins retreated in a daze.

They found Naruto leaning against a tree outside, in her hands a small fox. She was petting the animal's fur and it was purring in delight. The fox had red fur and had a small frame. A baby fox. As she spotted them, she bent down and released the animal as it gave her hand a lick and ran into the bushes.

The two jounins approached her and they set out on their journey. But this time it was rather silent except Sasuke's thoughts.

He had to claim her. He had to make her his before someone else stole her heart. And he would. He would give his best in courting her. He would give his best to prove himself worthy. He would prove himself deserving of her love. As he slipped into the abyss filled with Naruto, he didn't notice the clouds of sorrow over their heads.

* * *

_"Listen my my baby__  
__I'm flying high up in the sky__  
__(With the two wings that you gave me back then)__  
__Now, it's so high up here__  
__I want you tuned in to my eyes__  
__Yeah, you makin' me a boy with luv"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys! Two years ago, on this same day, I posted my first story! I'm so happy that I have gained so many good readers and you lovely people! I can't believe it's been that long! Thank you for this amazing experience! Thank you so much!**

**I'm making Dei a bit taller here. hehe.**

* * *

_"Memories crumble like dried flower petals_  
_At the tip of my fingers, under my feet_  
_Right behind your back_  
_I'm chasing butterflies, so lost in dreams_  
_I follow your traces_  
_Show me the way, please stop me_  
_Let me breathe"_

_-RUN by BTS_

* * *

"Good work on completing the mission so early. I'm surprised you didn't get stopped by enemy nins." Kakashi said as the three jounins stood in front of him. Sakura nodded and after saying her goodbye, she left. Sasuke and Naruto stood there, both looking at each other to go out first. Kakashi sighed.

"What do you want to say?"He asked, his famous smile back in its place. Naruto took a step toward him. "While we were returning, I felt_ his_ presence. I'm sure what I said was correct and I will go over things with my other spies. When will my training start?" She asked as she felt Sasuke's eyes on her. Kakashi nodded, his expression serious.

"Rest today. Tomorrow morning, your teacher will meet you at your apartment." She nodded and shunshined away.

"What was that about? And who is 'he'?" Sasuke asked as soon as she disappeared. Kakashi shook his head. "I can't tell you that. It's not my place to tell you." Sasuke glared at him but he just smiled.

"Also, why is she so quiet?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi's eyes widened. He soon smiled. "Why would you want to know, Sasuke?" He asked, his voice just a hint above teasing. He watched as the Uchiha's mask crumbled and fell and he blushed. He soon stood straight and faced Kakashi.

"I don't have to tell you." He gritted out, his cheeks still pink. Kakashi chuckled. "Okay, okay. Well, as I said. It's not my place to tell you." He looked at him. "Why don't you ask your love interest?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What?!" Sasuke's face heated up as he shouted out. "It's not like that!" He muttered as he quickly walked out. Kakashi just laughed and shook his head.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the Uchiha compound and made his way towards his house. He and Itachi lived in the same one since the others were badly destroyed. He opened the door and stepped in, calling out a small "I'm home". From some corner, he heard Itachi's voice "Welcome back". He nodded and located Itachi.

Itachi looked up from his book, his eyes resting on Sasuke's face. He turned over and kept his book aside as he turned to him.

"what's wrong, Sasuke?" He asked, his voice hinting at worry. Sasuke never wore his emotions on his face but this time was different. The younger Uchiha took a seat beside Itachi on the couch. "I have to ask you something." He began and Itachi nodded.

"Do you know about Naruto's mission?"

* * *

The blonde shadow flashed as she ran towards her destination. Her feet were a blur akin to her body. Her swift move was barely affecting the surrounding area. She stopped as she spotted the person she was looking for. She walked closer and the said person turned around. Long blonde hair tied in a half ponytail with bangs covering his eye. He had blue eyes but a different shade than the girl. He stared at her for a moment and then walked towards her. She stood straight. He was just a bit taller than her.

He opened his mouth, his words jumbled out. "What are you doing here, un?"

She looked at him and gave a half smile. "That's one way to greet someone." She took a breath, her sweat soaked burgundy top clinging to her body. Her hair was tied in a messy bun, a few stray strands framing her face. "I have something to discuss with you." He raised an eyebrow but nodded nevertheless. She tapped her finger on her palm and a scroll poofed into existence.

"Is this information true?" She asked as she tossed the scroll towards him. He looked at her and then at the scroll and opened it. He read through and his face paled.

"Where did you get it, un?" He asked, his voice trembling. Every word was correct. She looked at his expression. "Zetsu." She replied. He looked at her like she had just lost her mind. "How did you get him on your side, un?!" He half screamed. She looked at him as if bored. She took a step forward.

"I have a proposal for you." He looked at her and took a step back just to hit his back against a wall. She walked up to him and stopped a few inches in front of him. He could smell her perfume if he sniffed once. She locked eyes with him.

"Work for me, with me."

* * *

Kakashi looked up from his desk as someone knocked on his door. He almost smiled. At least someone was sensible to use a door the proper way. He said a "Come in" and watched as two blondes entered the room. He raised an eyebrow as he recognized the new one. Naruto bowed down and he followed. Kakashi nodded and they stood up straight.

"Naruto?" He asked as he looked at his former student. She nodded and began. "Kakashi-sensei, I want you to allow me a mission. I need a few shinobi for this and as you can see, I have one already. He may be an ex-Akatsuki member, but I swear by his loyalty. If he turns out to be disloyal, I will bear the punishment for him. The other blonde's eyes widened and he looked at her. Her eyes were determined.

"What is this mission, exactly?" Kakashi questioned. She answered, "Tracking down Pein and finishing him." Her voice was cold. Kakashi nodded. "Who do you want for this mission?"

"Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji and Deidara-san here. With me as the captain." She clarified. Kakashi nodded once again. "You do realize you need to become an ANBU first, right?" He asked and was not disappointed when she answered, "I will give the exam tomorrow morning and I just need 3 days under a certified ANBU." Kakashi nodded. He took a breath and began.

"I know that you realize this mission is to do or die." She nodded. "I can give you permission on one ground." She looked at him. "You need to return alive." He smiled at her. She smiled back and nodded once.

"Well then," He looked at Deidara. "Let's get you registered into Konoha database!"

* * *

"You mean she's planning on killing the leader of Akatsuki?! And that too, one with the Rinnegan! Alone!?" Sasuke shouted as he stood up. Itachi rubbed his temples. "I don't know about alone. But you have to believe her. She was able to turn a lot of members into allies." He looked at the younger one.

"I can't believe you're being serious, Nii-san." Sasuke sat down. Just then, the bell rang and Sasuke stood up to answer it, Itachi just behind him. When the door opened, there stood the one they were talking about.

"Hey there, Sasuke!" She bowed a bit. "Itachi-san!" She smiled at them and Sasuke felt his blood rush to his cheeks at her smile. He stuttered out. "N-Naruto, what are y-you doing here?" She just stood there and handed him a scroll, smiling all the time. Sasuke looked at the scroll, opened it and read it. His eyes widened. Itachi took it from him and read through quickly. "I see." He nodded. And Naruto beamed as she pulled someone by his clothes.

"And look who I brought!" She said to Itachi, producing a blushing Deidara. He was being dragged around by this girl since morning. Itachi's eyes widened and he spoke out. "Deidara?" The blonde in question nodded. Itachi smiled and shook his head. He motioned for them to come inside and Naruto interrupted.

"You guys talk. I have some work. Don't forget I'm the leader!" She said as she took off running. Sasuke just stared at her retreating figure as he closed the door softly and walked in. No matter how much he tried to have her close, she was just not in his grasp. And that made her so special. Sasuke smiled, his eyes hidden by his bangs.

* * *

_"I run, run, run_  
_I can't stop_  
_Run, run, run again_  
_I can't help it_  
_This is all I can do anyway_  
_All I know is how to love you"_

_"I'm alright, even if I can't have you_  
_Pitiful destiny, point your finger at me"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update! Hope you like this chapter as much as I like it!**

* * *

_"I blame myself who couldn't be perfect  
__Brake in my head,  
__Brake in my step, always  
__I wanted to do well  
__I wanted to make you smile"_

_-Jamais Vu by BTS_

* * *

Numb. She felt numb. There was a ringing silence in her ears. There was a void in front of her eyes. Just last week. Just last week he had talked to her. He had met her. He had hugged her. Hell, he had even smiled at her and told her how strong of a kunoichi she had become. And he was gone. He was really gone. Her only family. She felt her knees go weak as she came to her senses. Kakashi was looking at her with worry and Sakura had kept a hand over her shoulder. She looked around. Sasuke was looking at her sympathetically. Tsunade was crying. Shizune was holding her. The ringing in her ears slowly cleared. Her vision darkened for a second before she felt an immense wave of power over her.

'Calm down.' She told herself. Or maybe the demon inside her. She opened her eyes and Kakashi's eyes widened. She weakly raised a hand and told him to wait. She took a deep breath and heard as everyone's breath hitched. She closed her eyes, trying to control her killing intent. Soon it cleared off and she didn't feel the warm hand on her shoulder anymore.

She looked body to drained to speak up but she did. "You sent him on the mission?" Her eyes were dull. Kakashi looked down. She released a shaky breath. "Why?" Her voice cracked. "I- I told you I would go…" She trailed off. She felt two chakra signatures enter the room but didn't turn around. Her voice rose. "I told you I'd go!" Her fists clenched. "He meant everything to me!" She closed her eyes, not letting the tears leave her eyes.

"I didn't have a choice, Naruto." Kakashi said, his face reflecting his emotion. He felt that. He felt her pain. He knew it. The pain of losing your teacher. She took a step backwards. Before anyone could stop her, she stormed out, her bangs covering her eyes. Sasuke looked at Itachi and he shook his head. Deidara had his head hung down. Kakashi had his head in his hands. Tsunade was still crying. Shizune was still comforting her. Sakura was standing too close to him. He moved aside. Kakashi's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Sasuke, please go and find her. She needs someone right now." Sasuke gulped away the dryness in his throat and nodded.

* * *

He found her. Easily, at that. She was sitting on top of the Hokage monument, clad in denim shorts and an orange t-shirt. Her hair was left open and it was waving with the cool wind. Her face was illuminated by the moonlight. He slowly made his way to her. She sat there, hugging her knees to her chest. Her face was void of tear stains. She didn't look up at him when he sat down next to her.

It was a comfortable silence. Sasuke looked at the lights of the village. It looked so lively. And yet, his only light was burning low. Her hair brushed against his arm and he looked at her. She had turned her head towards him and when he looked at her, she smiled. He looked at her in pain but gave her a small smile in return.

"You didn't have to come all the way over here." She said, her voice a whisper in the silent night. He shook his head. "It's fine." She smiled again and looked straight.

"He was my godfather, Sasuke." She broke the silence after a few moments. He snapped his head to look at her. She was still in the same position. He felt his heart clench. He knew what losing family was. And she had never even met hers. The only one she had spent time with was now dead.

"He named me after the main charcter in his book." She laughed a bit at that. "He told me about mom. He was there, Sasuke. He was always there, watching over me." She looked up and stretched her hand towards the sky, trying to touch it. "Even now."

Sasuke looked at his teammate. He clenched and unclenched his fist and without another thought, he slowly reached forward and embraced her. She tensed but soon relaxed and held onto his shirt from the face, burying her face in his shoulder. Her fists clenched, taking the soft material of his shirt. She breathed out, her breath ragged. Sasuke rubbed her back, soothing her. He didn't know for how long he sat there. He didn't know for how long he rubbed her back. He didn't know for how long he whispered sweet nothings in her ears. But after sometime, she had fallen asleep.

And she hadn't cried. Not even a single tear. She was holding her emotions in. Doing a good job but he had to tell this to Kakashi. He slowly and carefully picked her up bridal style and frowned. She was light. Really light. He pushed the thought aside and made his way towards his house. One, because he had no idea where she lived. Two, because she would probably need someone when she wakes up.

* * *

He silently pushed the door open and cursed his luck when Itachi poked his head from his room. He walked out and smiled at Sasuke before closing the main door. Sasuke nodded at him and made his way to his bedroom. He tucked her in and closed the door quietly. He turned around and looked at Itachi. They made their way to the living room and sat down. Sasuke took a breath and started. "Nii-san. When you were with her during the Sound invasion and Akatsuki fight, did you notice something weird?" Itachi looked deep in thought and suddenly said, "I think. She changed drastically after the Sound invasion."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "How?" Itachi continued. "She was more reserved. Almost to the point of hiding all her emotions. Like she's afraid of unleashing some-" He stopped. He looked at Sasuke. "You don't know this, do you, Sasuke? Why she's hated by everyone here?" Sasuke shook his head. Itachi sighed. "Don't tell anyone that you know this. Especially not her."

Sasuke nodded. "I think you're aware of the Kyuubi." Sasuke nodded again. "The Fourth sealed it inside a child born on the day the Kyuubi attacked. He sealed it in Naruto."Sasuke's eyes widened but he kept quiet. "She is the container or Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi and since a lot of people lost their loved ones that day. They blame her for carrying the demon. They believe that if they kill her, the demon will die with her. But they don't know that the Tailed beast will then have no container meaning-" Sasuke cut him off. "No one holding him at bay." Itachi nodded. "The Chakra you felt back at the Hokage's office today. That was the Kyuubi's. I think it's trying to break the seal and take over her. And she's fighting him. All the time." Itachi took a breath.

"And the seal is triggered by emotions. So, she tries not to let her emotions out of control. It requires a crazy amount of willpower to keep the demon at bay, and on top of that, she has to control her emotions." He looked at Sasuke and kept a hand at his shoulder. "Don't treat her any different after knowing this. She's still your teammate. Your friend. She's keeping us safe even when she's sleeping."

Sasuke looked at Itachi as if he had just gone crazy. "Why would I treat her differently? I would treat her the same if she was the Kyuubi herself!" He said and suddenly shut his mouth. Itachi smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot you liked her." At this Sasuke lost all his cool and fell down from the sofa. He looked at Itachi.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked, defeated. Itachi laughed and held out a hand and helped him stand up. "Very obvious, little brother. I'm sure everyone knows." Sasuke hid his face in his hands and groaned. He quickly mumbled a 'Goodnight' and walked into his room. He stopped at the door and turned around.

"Itachi, how will she get rid of that constant fear?"

"Either by losing herself or… by controlling the demon."

* * *

The moonlight was illuminating the room and the heavenly rays fell on the porcelain skin of the girl in his bed. He gulped. She was practically shining. He unconsciously walked up to her. Her face was peaceful. Her eyebrows were relaxed. Her lips were slightly parted and were tinted a light red. He gulped as he took in her breath-taking features.

Her face soon contorted in pain and she whimpered. She tossed and turned, whispering something under her breath. Sasuke saw this and leaned down, stroking her back, whispering "It's okay" in her ear. She seemed to calm down and then her eyes opened a bit. She looked at him and whispered under her breath as Sasuke turned to leave.

"Don't leave me alone anymore, Sasuke."

He turned around and looked at her. She was propping herself on her elbow and holding onto the edge of his shirt. He gulped.

"Stay here."

He walked towards her and sat down on the bed, a good distance from her. The tone of her voice was breaking him but he didn't want to take any extra steps. She moved and motioned for him to lay down. He looked at her. And in her eyes, he was fear, sadness and need. And he compiled.

He lay down beside her and put an arm around her, pulling her closer as she gasped. He pulled her to his chest and whispered in her ear. "It's all okay. I'm here now." And she closed her eyes.

* * *

_"Please give me a remedy  
__A remedy that will make my heart beat again  
__What should I do now  
__Please save me, give me another chance  
__Please give me a  
__A remedy, a melody"_


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! School started and I had to give projects and files. Also, I had tests and so I couldn't find the time. But here is the long-awaited chapter!**

* * *

_"It seems that I'm like the moon that rose at noon,_  
_If I was only by myself_  
_If I didn't know you_  
_Maybe I'd have given up_  
_Lost at sea"_

_-Heartbeat by BTS_

* * *

The Sun rose up slowly, its first rays falling through the window like feathers. The blonde stirred and realized something was keeping her from moving. She fluttered open her eyes and came face to face with Sasuke. A gasp left her lips and she involuntarily flinched away. Her face heated up as she felt his hand press her back and pull her closer. She untangled herself and slowly stood up. She looked at him with her vibrant blush and quickly moved into the bathroom to calm her beating heart.

With her back pressed against the door, she leaned on it. She had been so vulnerable. She had been so weak and he had comforted her. Just by his presence. Like she had, all those years ago. She walked ahead and washed up. After taking spare clothes from her sealed storage scroll, she made her way out of the room. Sasuke was still asleep. His face looked so peaceful. So different from his usual scowl. She smiled as she looked at him.

The Sun crept up, its rays illuminating his face. Her eyes widened as the light shone over his pale skin and inky hair. She quickly turned around and walked out. She didn't notice his eyes opening or his hurt expression.

* * *

Itachi looked up from his book as the blonde entered the kitchen. She wore an oversized navy blue T-shirt with black leggings. Her hair was pulled up from her face into a neat ponytail and her bangs rested softly on her forehead. She bowed in greeting and he followed. He motioned for her to sit for which she complied.

"Thank you for letting me stay, Itachi-san." She started and Itachi smiled. He shook his head and answered, "It's completely fine Naruto. You've done so much for us. This is the least we can do." He finished as he stood up. Her eyes followed him and they widened before she stood up herself.

"Itachi-san, it may seem rude but, are you sure?" She asked as she noted the ingredients he had taken out. Itachi tensed and turned around, his face marked with a sheepish smile. He chuckled nervously and she smiled at him.

"I'll do it." She said as she picked up an apron and tied it around herself. Itachi moved from the way and on her order to sit, he did do. He watched as she quickly prepared breakfast and served it to him. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed his brother. He had come down in the middle of her cooking and was now standing just behind her. She turned around and jumped up a bit.

"Sasuke!" She let out as she placed the pan back, looking at him sharply. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Good morning to you, too." He said as she very lightly punched him on the shoulder. He too sat down and soo, Naruto joined them.

"Um...Sasuke?" She said during the meal and her blue eyes met black ones. "Thank you." She said with a smile and Itachi swore he saw his brother blush before he returned to his food.

"The food is really nice, Naruto." Itachi complimented and she smiled.

Just as they finished, Naruto broke the comfortable silence.

"I'll be leaving then. Thanks for letting me stay the night." She said as she looked at the two brothers. Itachi just smiled a bit. While Sasuke questioned, "Where are you going?"

"Just…" She stopped, her eyes hidden by her bangs. "Just some work. Also, I have to submit a written application for our mission. In case we experience any difficulties."

Sasuke slowly nodded and she left quietly. Itachi turned to him. "Where do you think she's going?" He asked his brother. Sasuke shrugged. "I have no idea. And that's so frustrating."

* * *

Naruto walked through Konoha. Her steps quiet and calculated. She stopped as she reached the familiar house. She knocked and waited for the person to open the door. As the door opened, she was greeted by a black-haired female. She welcomed her in.

"What brings you here, Naruto?" Tsunade asked. Naruto sat down in front of her.

"I want you to remove the seal you put on me when I left." She stated. Tsunade's eyes widened and she asked, "Why? You know why I put it there."

"I want it removed or I will remove it myself." She said as she stood up. Tsunade was quick to her feet. "You can't remove it yourself! You know how dangerous that is!" She grabbed Naruto's arm. "Naruto, I have already lost Jiraiya to Pein! I don't want to lose you too!"

Naruto shrugged out of her grasp. "Then remove it, Baa-chan. I gave a promise to Kakashi-sensei that I would return alive. And I never go back on my word."

Tsunade looked into her eyes and after a few moments, she slowly nodded.

* * *

Kakashi stared at the team in front of him. The two Uchihas, One Hyuuga, an Akatsuki member and a Namikaze-Uzumaki. He looked at their faces, covered by their masks. He sighed.

"Fox." He ordered and a slender figure stepped up, their whole being hidden in the black cloak. "Take off your mask."

Naruto took it off and walked up to him. He stood up. "I am only allowing this mission because I know your ability and experiences. But if there is any difficulty, you will first inform me." She nodded.

"You may start your training and next week, you can leave." She bowed down and put on her mask. She exited and everyone followed after her.

Her face broke into a grin as she looked at her team getting into their stances. She walked upto them and started, "Team, we are going to track Pein, the former leader of Akatsuki and kill him." Her voice was venomous.

"And for that, we need to train first." She said as she disappeared and reappeared right in front of Neji, a kunai at his throat. He flinched back, baffled. The other had shocked faces.

"Let's get started?"

* * *

_"But my heart's still on fire  
With a burning desire_  
_Gonna get you back like it's destined  
__I wish that you would love me _  
_Just like yesterday, don't let go of this hand ever again_  
_And every time my heart beats_  
_Match your steps so you don't wander around ever again"_


End file.
